User blog:Black Leg Sanji/Chapter 599 prediction
Chapter 599: Reunited PG1 *Fake Luffy:you cant just bump me like that, Im Strawhat Luffy! *Luffy:*gets in his face*no you're not! I am! *Fake Luffy:?!? *Citizen#1:did he just say he was the real strawhat luffy? *Citizen#2:yeah, that must mean the big has been a fake all this time. PG2 *Fake Nami:*thinking*oh no, the real Monkey D. Luffy is here. This could ruin everything. *Fake Luffy:*nervous*listen you fake im the real Luffy! *points gun at his head*got it! *Luffy:*glares*no you're not. PG3 *Fake Luffy:*feels alittle uneasy and pulls trigger*die! *nothing happens* *Fake Luffy:*gun is sliced in half* *Luffy:*grins and looks to his right*nice one Zoro! *Zoro:*sheathing his sword from 2 yards away*just doing my job captain! PG4 *All Fakes:THE REAL PIRATE HUNTER ZORO!!!! *????:*towering over fake sogeking,franky,and nami*hey Strawhat,these guys giving you trouble? *The Fakes:*look up and stare in awe*CAPTAIN!!! *Fake Luffy:*turns*what is i-*gasp* PG5 *Franky:*arms crossed*it's been a suuuuper long time since i've kicked someones ass. *Fake Franky:*scared*the real....Cy-Cyborg Franky. *Fake Nami:he's huge! PG6 *Luffy:naw, but you can rough them up a bit if you want. *Fakes:eh?! *Franky:*cracks knuckles*alright.*pummels them offscreen* *Luffy:*glares at his fake*now you.... PG7 *Fake Luffy:*makes a run for it*im sorry!!! *Usopp:*gets in his path and punches him in the face* *Fake Luffy:*falls* PG8 *Fake Luffy:*sees Usopp and Nami stand over him*you two again!?! *Usopp:you were right, this guy isn't Luffy. *Nami:told you so. *Fake Luffy:*trys to crawl away, but is kicked in the face* PG9 *Sanji:*heart eyes*HIIIII NAMI-SWAAAAN!!!! *Fake Luffy:*nosebleeding*what's with this guy? PG10 *Brooke:*walks on the scene with Chopper and Robin*yohohoho,its so great to see you all again. even though i don't have eyes.SKULL JOKE! *Luffy:*laughs alittle*same old Brook. *Chopper:*holds up unconcious Fake Sanji and Zoro up while in his heavy point*I think these two are with him. *Robin:they say that they posed as us to use our reputations to recruit strong members for their crew. PG11 *Strawhats:*surround Fake Luffy* *Fake Luffy:*shudders in fear*please....im sorry. *Luffy:*grabs the top of his head from the right*It's too late for that. *Fake Luffy:*gasps* PG12 *Luffy:*slams his head down hard on ground, shattering the earth* PG13 *2 hours later, the marines arrive *Momonga:*angry face*dammit we were too late. *Fake Strawhats:*piled ontop of each other unconcious* PG14 *Thousand Sunny on route to the red line border again *Luffy:*stands on the head of the mast,smilling with his arms crossed*its been two years Shanks,but i'm finally ready to go to the New World. *Strawhats:*gather nearby* PG15 *Zoro:I hope there are some strong opponents in the New World. *Nami:*money eyes*I'm gonna be rich after this! *Usopp:*grins*I hope I see my Dad when we get there. *Sanji:*heart eyes*The New World means even sexier women! PG16 *Chopper:*brain point*I'm alittle worried, but I'll take on any challenge that comes my way. *Robin:Dragon said the New World was very frieghtning. Sounded fun. *Franky:Now that the Sunny is going, the New World is gonna be even more SUUUUPER! *Brook:YOHOHOHO!!! Me and my old crew weren't able to go there last time. This will be quite the story to tell Laboon as well. PG17 *Infront of the red line *Luffy:*huge grin*Next stop, Fishman Island! END Category:Blog posts